starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Угноты
*Алби Эрмад *Пеблак . *Арс Фиввл *Локк Гимбл *Рэтчет Грэмзи *Гроггин *Грагнак *Артзам Хатан *Инкур *Ирден *Искед *Глор Джел *Радд *Оникроп К'Цин *Сир Лоннел *Озз *Порди *Рэчотт *Шиззик *Эддерон Сот *Тегг *Тритауэр *Угарте *Углосте *Угнор *Укерт *Кьюд Вурт *Йозгит *Роран Зузз *Угнот-рабочий }} Угноты ( ) — имеющие сходство со свиньями гуманоиды с немного вздернутым носом с планеты Джентес. В сравнении с людьми их можно назвать карликами. Угноты трудолюбивы и верны, а их общество промышленно развито. Имеют богатую устную традицию. Угноты выносливы, могут долгое время выносить тяжелые условия, живут примерно 200 лет. Общество и культура Угноты управлялись выборными управляющими советами, которые во главе с избранными должностными лицами. Они были также представлены в парламенте Облачного города гильдией. Угноты жили своей жизнью в соответствии с их "профессией крови", угноты родители учат своих детей их профессии. Младенцы угноты были известны как углетты. Если число новых угнотов в данной профессии превысило необходимость, начиналась кровавая дуэль. Когда угноты достигали двадцати лет, эти бои были смертельными, победитель выигрывал право на наследование свою профессию крови. Несмотря на этот устаревшей и насильственный обычай, угноты, как правило, мирные люди с богатой культурой. Угноты постоянно носятся с дроидами, как и джавы. Они любят переплавлять их и делать всякие вещи из металлолома. Приветствуя угнота, было рекомендовано, поклониться молча, затем ждать гортанное мурлыканье как положительный ответ. Использование общего галактического приветствия " Яя - Яах " считался личным оскорблением угнотов. Если это произошло, целесообразно было уйти и спрятаться, так как различные механические орудия будут брошены вам вдогонку.Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide История ]] Раса была родом с планеты Джентес в удаленной системе Аноат. Но угнотов увезли из своей родины в качестве рабов задолго до имперской эпохи. Целые племена часто были проданы в рабство. Остальные угноты жили на менее чем гостеприимной поверхности планеты. В 32 ДБЯ, некоторые угноты работал в тюрьме строгого режима Оово IV. Когда на объект проник охотник за головами Джанго Фетт, он столкнулся с этими угнотами время побега с объекта.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Во время Войн клонов в 20 ДБЯ сепаратистский генерал Гривус провел вторжение на Джентес. Его войска уничтожили угнотскую администрацию Хуб и ликвидировав оборону планеты. Затем он взял всё население угнотов в плен и отправил их на работу в литейные мастерские дроидов на Джеонозисе. Некоторые выжившие, были позже убиты генералом Гривусом, при попытке спасти группу падаванов. Отгрузка этих угнотских рабов была остановлена джедаем Тритовером и надежда Т.Н.В.О. на Йорн Скоте. В человекоориентированной Галактической Империи, рабство угнотов продолжалось и они были использованы в течение многих имперских проектов. Две тысячи лет назад, когда кореллианский эксцентричный и благородный лорд Экклессис Фигг пожелал построить плавающий горнорудного комплекса на Беспине, он решил завербовать несколько племен угнотов, чтобы они помогли в добыче основных металлов, необходимых для создания структуры. Он воспользовался услугами трех угнотских племен: Ботрут, Искет, и Ирден. Он обещал им свободу, средства к существованию и долю от прибыли Figg & Associates. После того как Облачный город был построен, благородный Экклессис Фигг вспомнил свое обещание и дал им свободу. Чтобы чувствовать себя как дома, угноты построили многие лабиринтообразные и влажные красные освещенные туннели по всему городу, по большинству из которых можно было бы перемещаться только им самим. Вскоре после битвы на Хоте, газодобывающая колония Облачного города попала под власть имперского капитана Уго Трис, который поработил угнотов. Многие угноты бежали из города, во главе с богатым королём Оззом, который приютил беженцев на плавучих платформах терраформинга имитировав оригинальный угнотский родной мир. Там, угноты короля Озза положили начало движению сопротивления на Беспине, которые заложили бомбы по всей колонии. В результате Облачный город эвакуировали пока бомбы не были устранены. Когда Новая Республика отбила Беспин, угноты вернулись. Падение империи означало, что всё вернётся к нормальной жизни для угнотов. За кулисами *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' ошибочно называет Беспин родной планетой угнотов. Появления * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' * *''Holes'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * * * *''Outward Bound'' *''Memories'' *''Open Aarms'' *''Belly of the Beaast'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death Star'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (Wii version only) *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' * * *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * * }} Источники *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''Антология рас'' *''Полная антология рас'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Game: Champions of the Force Expansion Set'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Галактика интриг'' * * * *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' * * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Угноты Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Расы-долгожители Категория:Расы (У) Категория:Разумные расы